


Bedding Beauty

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Background Relationships, Clubbing, Condoms, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Femininity, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Pining, Porn, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slash, Smut, lol I doubt that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: It was so easy just to ignore the obvious and instead give in to the soft and feminine looking body in front of him was. So, so easy, and Gene just found himself easily lose himself in the feeling. It felt almost natural; his body moved on autopilot against Vinnie, whose curves and edges fit so beautifully against him.





	Bedding Beauty

On one of the band’s days off during their European tour, it was Paul who convinced everyone to join him on a trip to a club. Immediately, Gene saw right through his words and knew exactly what his best friend was asking of them. He knew Paul was just pleading with them to join him in case he spent the night failing to pass the language barrier between English and Italian in his quest to pick up some girls. He wanted some buddies to fall back on in case he failed. As usual, it was Paul’s puppy dog eyes that convinced Gene to come out with him, and once Gene agreed, Vinnie and Eric were in on it, too.

In order to avoid suspicion of the media, they showed up at the club in different cabs at different times. Though, it was not part of the plan for Gene and Vinnie to arrive over an hour late after Eric and Paul left.

Bored out of his mind, Gene paced the hotel room as he waited, finding it unbelievable that any man could take up more time in the bathroom than Paul. Apparently, it seemed as if the offer of a night on the town excited their lead guitarist, inspiring him to give himself a bit of a makeover. Gene raised a brow at him when Vinnie threw open the bathroom door. Thick eyeliner and heavy mascara lined his eyes, and his exposed chest and arms sparkled with the body glitter that he surely must’ve borrowed from Paul’s makeup collection.

Vinnie met his wandering gaze and smirked, “Want me to help dress you up now, Gene? C’mon, we could match~” he laughed, reaching up to fluff his dark hair with his hands. Gene just shook his head at him, but he did not tear his gaze from those dark green eyes, glitter and sweet perfume and tight clothes, and… And there was something about it that was giving Gene a strange feeling about it all.

“No,” he told him, “We’re late.”

“Ah, but we’ll be _fashionably_ late--”

“I’m leaving now- with or without you.” Gene said, stomping towards the door. Vinnie blinked, then hurried to grab his wallet and followed Gene out the door.

All of that had been four hours ago.

Now, Gene’s mood had brightened significantly, and he was dancing with a woman-- whose name he hadn’t bothered to learn yet-- while two other ladies rubbed into his sides. He smiled and cast his gaze above the heads of the crowd, spotting Eric’s fluffy mop of hair shaking wildly as he danced with his own set of ladies. Paul had gotten himself a booth, a few drinks, and now he had both arms around two brunettes who kept kissing his neck and running their hands through his thick chest hair.

Well, there was two out of the three. So, where in the world was the last member of their misfit band?

Gene’s eyes wandered over towards the bar area, and his brow rose when he saw the stumbling lead guitarist exit, flourishing a bottle of whiskey. He seemed to down the rest of it with ease, throwing it down onto the floor before getting back into the crowd of dancers. The bangs of his dark hair fell against his forehead as he danced through the flashing lights that swept over the dancefloor. The button up shirt that had been hanging on his shoulders was gone, leaving his entire torso exposed and glittering in the light. When his dark green eyes met Gene's, his eyes brightened, and he moved closer, through the crowd, until he was right in front of where he was dancing with his ladies, smiling through the hazy atmosphere of the club.

Moving the woman in front of him out of the way with a quick shove, speedy hands smoothly landed on Gene's hips, and he leaned in close to him. Gene growled in warning, but it went unheard thanks to all the noise of the club. Vinnie must have felt it rumble through his chest, though, because he glanced up at him and batted his lashes, silently asking the bassist for a fun time.

When he nuzzled into him, Gene couldn’t help but catch the scent of that sweet whiskey and lavender, and it struck him as distinctly feminine. Much, much different from the overkill amount of aftershave that Paul slapped on to keep his masculinity in check. It caught him off guard, made him shut his eyes for a moment and just feel the long hair brushing against his half-exposed chest and hands rub at his hips. Gene almost relaxed, but then he opened his eyes and found himself embarrassed and angry that he was finding it enticing.

"Heeey, _Gene~_ " Vinnie called out to him, loud enough for the bassist to hear it over the deafening music. The scowl on Gene’s face spoke of murder if Vinnie didn’t back away from him soon, but too bad for Gene that he always preferred to play fast and loose-- even faster and looser when he had had a few drinks, too. So, he decided to take a chance.

It was a chance worth taking, in his mind. After all, Gene was attractive, constantly wanting for affection, and Vinnie knew it. He had known about it all too well all tour long. Known about it in even greater detail after catching Paul happily limping out from his and Gene’s hotel room one night in London. It was all he needed to know, so Vinnie boldly let his hands slide up and run over Gene's chest, until his arms wrapped around his shoulders. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face when Gene did not shove him back.

"Vinnie…" Gene murmured, trying to focus on the beautiful ladies by their sides as the lead guitarist began moving his hips in sync with him. A thigh slid between Gene’s, and suddenly Vinnie’s sharp face was close to his, green eyes seeking brown ones. Gene swallowed a groan. Vinnie’s lips were temptingly kissable, pink and soft, but Gene wasn’t going to break that easily. He wasn’t-- he couldn’t! But damn him if he couldn’t give in a little more as he let his hips be guided by Vinnie’s hands in rhythm with the music, chin resting atop his collar, insuring their eye contact did not break even once.

The music surrounding them was deafening, and even if Gene was going to shout and read him the riot act for behaving this way in public, he couldn't. Instead, he just let Vinnie turn around and grind his ass against his crotch. Against his better judgement, Gene’s hands twitched before shooting down to explore his body, running all over his sides, his stomach and his chest, and Vinnie leaned into it all.

From their sides, the girls whooped and encouraged the touches, even going as far as to make Vinnie lean back up and pin his back against Gene’s chest. As the ladies worked their hands down the lead guitarist’s front, Gene felt his resolve crumble even more. His breath was hot against Vinnie’s neck, lips close and soon brushing over his skin. It wasn’t but another beat till they were pressing sloppy kisses to his pulse point.

It was so easy just to ignore the obvious and instead give in to the soft and feminine looking body in front of him was. So, so easy, and Gene just found himself easily lose himself in the feeling. It felt almost natural; his body moved on autopilot against Vinnie, whose curves and edges fit so beautifully against him.

Soon, Gene turned him around in his arms, catching those green eyes burning with wantonness, looking at him like the crowd twirling around them suddenly didn’t exist. Gene’s breath got caught in his throat. He knew what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted, and they… They couldn’t….

They just couldn’t!

Th-- They…

Not now, not here...

As Vinnie leaned in, it was all he could do to press one finger over his soft lips. The pout that crossed Vinnie’s face made him freeze, but the moment his lips shifted to press a single kiss against his finger, air came rushing back into his lungs. Then the lead guitarist shifted again, this time moving and making Gene rest his hands on his hips as he smiled him.

It was enough.

It was enough for now.

It should’ve felt like it was enough, anyway. Leave it to Vinnie to look for more from Gene of all people while surrounded by so many people. Hell, even while intoxicated, he knew chances of the two of them being recognized were great-- they, after all, had the most distinct facial structures in KISS. Chances of a fan meeting their gaze and putting one and two together were far greater with them than it would ever be with Paulie or Eric. So, he took what he could get for now.

Oh. Oh, but this wasn’t what he was determined to have for the rest of the night-- not if he could help it! He’d spent too many long hours dwelling on this, too many long hours imaging their fast-paced kisses growing lazy and deliberate, playful tongues and soft lips sliding against each other, and Vinnie had a hard time honestly remembering the last time he was this attracted to someone. Maybe it was simply just the alcohol and the situation clouding his judgement, but right now it didn't matter. Right now, all Vinnie wanted to do was kiss him.

“ _Gene,_ sweetie…” Vinnie tried again, leaning up on his toes to whisper in his ear. “’m feeling a lil’ flushed, and I think I need to go back to the hotel… I think I need to see a _doctor_ …”

In the back of his mind, Gene was aware of the dark blush rising in his cheeks and running all down his neck. It wasn’t helping that Vinnie nipped at his earlobe, making a heavy haze lay over his brain in a thicker layer that Gene couldn’t begin to process how to break through.

“I mean it, Gene… _I do!_ I need to see a doctor…” he continued, smirking as he shoved his leg in between his and felt that prickling heat between his thighs. “ _Doctor Love,_ perhaps?”

There it was.

Gene’s groan was swallowed up by the rowdy noise of the crowd, but Vinnie heard it clear as day as it rang out past his ear. Suddenly, for the bassist, control was slipping out of reach and beginning to inch past the point of no return. It was honestly all he could do to keep himself still and focus on his breathing, but Vinnie was looking for a reaction.

With a devilish grin curling back the corners of his mouth, Vinnie gave one purposeful hump. The feeling was a quite the lusty lingering sensation, and it had Gene’s hands tightening the hold he had on Vinnie’s sides and drag him back into him on the withdrawal-- a hard, fluid motion pressing them back together.

Vinnie let out the softest coo when Gene brushed his head against his, moaning wantonly. God, it sounded so similar to those groans he gave whenever he had one of the groupies sucking him off. But this? Oh, this was so much, much better! Vinnie was sure of it-- after all, he was the one encouraging them from Gene’s throat. Curiously, he wondered if he could draw even more out…

Vinnie pushed his strained jeans up against him, tent very obvious in the front of them, and Gene groaned again. The noise was swiftly absorbed by the club, but Vinnie soaked them in the moment they came out. The deep, gluttonous want and need in them made his heart shoot into his throat, and he was never so thankful for gaining the liquid courage to make this moment happen tonight.

Vinnie yanked him down until their noses mashed together in a sudden rush to get at him in whatever way possible, and Gene barely cared. His hands rose to the lead guitarist’s bare chest, and all he could focus on was the deep rumble of Vinnie’s humming against his fingertips. God, he even felt soft on his chest like Gene suspected he would… Wait, _suspected?_ How long had he been wondering that?

 _Ohh… Oh,_ but as he groped at his chest, dug his nonexistent nails into his slightly hairy chest, the embarrassed curiosity died out. It felt good, and that was all that mattered to him. That was the only thought that needed to exist in his brain right then and there.

“Mmhmmn, Genie, you’re hard~ You’re hard for _me~!_ ” Vinnie crooned sweetly, right before he put his hand between Gene’s legs, and God, that-- that was all the bassist needed.

With a sharp growl, Gene pulled them back from the girls surrounding them and yanked him off the dancefloor. He’d gone on long enough trying to postpone or deny himself this-- So, fuck him if he was going to let it go on any longer!

Vinnie stumbled and tripped a few times over his own feet as Gene roughly pulled him behind him, forcing him to keep up with his long strides through the dancing masses. After the third time he clipped Gene’s heels and fell into his back, he’d had enough. Putting on the brakes, Vinnie tugged at his hand with all his might, finally catching the bassist’s attention. Drunken confusion over the rough treatment and the stopping of their dance had forced tears to gather in his eyes, slightly ruining his beautifully laid mascara. Gene’s face softened when he saw the runny makeup, and he made it so that he was instead holding Vinnie in front of him, guiding him through the crowd at an easier pace.

The moment they got off the dancefloor and began to race for the exit, Gene caught sight of Paul’s eyes on them. Despite the empty bottles and busty girls at the table, Paul’s gaze seemed sharp and focused, seemingly waiting for an answer before Gene escaped.

Turning Vinnie around, Gene pointed to the lead guitarist and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way. Paul tilted his head but understood what he meant the moment Vinnie stumbled and clutched at Gene’s shirt for support. It seemed as if he were just going to take care of him and watch over him for the night. Yeah, he was just being protective of the band. They couldn’t afford to find a replacement guitarist for Vinnie right now in the middle of their tour if he choked and died on his own vomit.

Paul nodded, waving him off.

Gene returned the nod, then turned Vinnie back towards the exit, moving them to hurry along faster now.

Getting a taxi back to their hotel was easy. Fending off each and every single kiss that Vinnie kept trying to place on his lips was not easy. Gene just kept having to redirect him to his neck or collar each time he leaned up against him. Hell, by the time they had arrived back at the hotel, he had crumbled and given in to let Vinnie crawl up into his lap.

Bumping their noses together, Vinnie was basically purring atop him, absolutely loving how far he had managed to get Gene to go with him. And though he was enthralled by the present petting and groping, in the back of his hazy mind, he couldn’t help but wonder just how far he could get them to both go this evening…

As the taxi slowed to a halt in front of the hotel, Gene reached into Vinnie’s back pocket to pull out a few bills to pay with-- and Gene was sure if he wasn’t tipsy, then he wouldn’t have heard the end of it until tomorrow morning. After he paid, he opened the door and tapped Vinnie on the thigh with two fingers, catching his attention.

“C’mon,” he motioned towards the open door. Vinnie giggled, then stumbled off his lap and onto the concrete. Gene stepped out soon after and slung an arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling over. Vinnie took advantage of it, nuzzling and cooing sweet flirts to Gene as they rode the elevator up to the top floor where their room was. The words kept flowing nicely into his ear, but the bassist didn’t acknowledge them until he’d opened their door up and got them into their shared room.

The second Gene kicked the door shut, Vinnie spun around them launched himself up, claiming one of the things he’d been wanting all night long. All of those pent-up desires and thoughts possessed him, and he pressed his lips to Gene’s, firmly. Gene blinked, seeming surprised at such a kiss. He finally remembered to breathe when Vinnie let him go and laid a chaste kiss on his chin, then under it, making him tilt his head back, then back further, like he just wanted to kiss a trail down his body now.

“ _Fuck me…!_ ” Gene gasped, meeting each needy touch with the kind of desperation he was not sure of the source of, and he gave a pained little moan, shifting both his hands to the small of Vinnie’s back, then lower, cupping entire handfuls of his tight ass as if it would ground him.

“Ohh, Genie, ‘m trying,” Vinnie whispered up to him. “’m trying ree _eeeaaaal_ hard…”

“Vinnie… _God,_ ” Gene heard himself moan. His knees felt like jelly when the lead guitarist began to dip his hands into his pants, reaching out to touch whatever they could. Fuck, it was making his toes curl up in his socks-- _No!_ No, he needed to focus! “Vinnie, listen-- _we can’t!_ ” Vinnie moved in for Gene’s mouth, kissed him breathless, then Gene said it again like it hurt. “God, I mean, we can’t do _that!_ Couldn’t we just settle for something more _hands on?_ You’d like that, too, wouldn’t you?”

Vinnie couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t give a flying fuck about what Gene was trying to tell him when his tongue was so hot and slick against his own.

“ _You’re drunk--_ " Gene said, but Vinnie kept kissing, smoothing his hands up his neck and along his jaw, holding him there.

“I know what I want,”

Gene tried again, “Vinnie, you’re drunk! We can’t--” and he got kissed again.

“Ssshhh, I want this,” he told him, promised him. “ _I want this,_ Genie… Been wantin’ this sooo bad. Been gettin’ so jealous of those pretty lil’ things clicking their heels as they walk outta our rooms…” Vinnie shook his head back and forth. “I know the difference between me and them… but _c’mon!_ ‘M prettier than most of ‘em! God knows Paulie is--”

Gene’s eyes widened. “ _What--_ ”

“ _I know!_ I know what you two do!”

“Vin- Vinnie, that’s not what you think it--”

“I- I don’t care! Don’t care if it’s friends-with-benefits or whatever!” Vinnie hissed, clawing at his shirt, tearing it off of his body. “Paulie’s beautiful! You give it to _him!_ A- And… And well, ‘m beautiful, too! I- I want you, too! C’mon! Please-- _please!?_ ”

“ _Vinnie,_ ” Gene tried to say something and got cut off by another swift kiss to the lips.

“Gimme tonight,” Vinnie pleaded with him. “Just gimme the night!”

“We… We… Just _tonight?_ ” Gene groaned as Vinnie unzipped his pants and shoved them to the floor. He kicked his shoes and socks off, then stepped out of the pants.

“ _Y- Yeah!_ More if we wanna,” Vinnie nodded, jumping out of his boots and jeans easily. He moved his hands up until they sunk into Gene’s thick curls, gently pulling at them.

“ _If we wanna,_ ” Gene echoed, finding it harder and harder to resist those soft edges. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Vinnie was rock hard and warm and exactly what he fucking wanted right now and god fucking damn it all--

“More,” Vinnie muttered, eyes flicking up and down Gene’s exposed body.

“Al- Alright, _sweetie,_ ” Gene sucked in a deep breath, smirking as Vinnie shivered at the pet-name. He’d had a good feeling about calling him that since he’d mentioned about knowing about him and Paulie. If he’d been listening in on them, then he was sure that Vinnie wanted to be treated sweetly, gently, too. “I’ll give you the night.”

Vinnie squealed out a soft sound, then jumped back up to kiss him, sucking on his pillowy lower lip and giving it a tug.

“ _Mmmhmn,_ ” Gene moaned into the kiss. He reached out with one hand and slid his thumb over his sharp cheekbone, wiping away the trail of ruined mascara from the right side of his face.

“Guh- Genie, _Genie~_ ” Vinnie smiled, feeling laughter bubbling up in the thick of his throat.

A low growl left Gene’s lips as he pressed the lead guitarist up against the wall, his eyes darkening with lust. “Ssshh, don’t talk, sweetheart… Just keep moaning and moving for me,” Vinnie nodded, feeling a shiver run down his spine, arousal stirring hot and heavy in his gut as he wet his lips slowly. Green eyes ran over the bassist’s body hungrily, and he smirked as he peered up to him through long eyelashes.

A hand flew down to Vinnie's waist, stayed there a mere moment before slowly creeping upward. Gene's lips fell down on his, moving against his skillfully, melding with his own. As he got caught in the bliss, Vinnie didn't notice how Gene’s hands were splayed flat against his chest, inching up slowly to wrap around his neck, yanking him to him.

Gene held him close, closer as he back them towards the nearest bed. Vinnie's legs wrapped around his waist right as they hit the lining of the mattress.

Their kiss had deepened from Vinnie’s rapid, licentious ministrations-- the guitarist forever bedeviled to rush, just always so hungry and fast and jumping from one impatient foot to another. The erratic energy, while welcomed in warm arms, would not be something that Gene would find himself battling with tonight. With the rare exception, Gene was never one to really let his dolls run the show, so he pulled away to admire the gentle red blush splayed across Vinnie's cheeks. It was a good move to make them slow and and absorb one another, and there was just something to really admire about those sharp features and his makeup mixed together… Add in his pleasantly swollen lips, and it was enough to make Gene lean back in for more. As he did, he took back the reins-- and this time he planned on keeping them.

A tiny mewl escaped Vinnie’s lips when Gene leaned down to latch himself onto the other’s neck, nipping, sucking, licking and marking him up good. It’d give him a little consolation prize just in case Gene didn’t feel like taking this any further than tonight. But that thought was a hard idea to keep in mind as Vinnie’s hands went back to his black curls, pulling and tugging at them in a forced, higher pitched voice that pleaded with him for a little more.

With one smooth motion, Gene gently pushed Vinnie off of him and back onto the bed. The lead guitarist laid back, letting his hair fan out far behind him as he stretched his arms up, hoping to appear as some sort of real-life pin-up poster.

Leering at him through his lashes, Vinnie’s grin stretched back even further as he saw Gene’s fingers move to throw off his boxers before moving to swiftly tug off his doll’s. An eager crook of a finger later, and Gene climbed on top of him, kissing and sucking and loving. Deep moans filled the air now, mixed in with their pants and heavy breaths. Vinnie was grinding up against him, desperate to get that sweet friction in that most needed place. Gene grinned wolfishly, looking him up and down at the soft edges of his body that was rising up gently, softly with heavy breaths, his neck and chest ridden with love bites.

"Such a pretty little thing," Gene murmured, reaching around for the tiny bottle of lube left on the nightstand from the night before. Vinnie exhaled softly as one of Gene’s thick fingers entered him, prodding. It didn’t take long before the bassist had him moaning and trying to fuck himself against his fingers, rutting so needily. The sight made his cock twitch and ache, even more so when his doll began to whimper and twist both hands into the sheets. With a drunken grin plastered on his face, Vinnie stared up at him with great expectations. Gene had promised him the night, so he expected to be delivered the stars and moon-- nothing less!

Within the grasp of a man who had certainly bedded far more than one thousand women by that point in his life, he was guaranteed it. The promise only cementing itself into his mind more and more the more Gene’s fingers became buried inside him.

Above him, Gene watched his eyes flutter with each crook of his two fingers deep in him. He didn’t have the benefit of drunkenness to say he didn’t know how they got here. He could very clearly count every last step, every turning point, and all the places he could have put a stop to this. He didn’t have to bend to Vinnie just because he knew of his nights spent with their lead singer. He didn’t have to… but now… now he felt much more willing just to take him tonight as another doll, another beautiful body to add to his more personal photo collection.

Briefly, he wondered about how strange it was going to be to see this new piece be added amongst the countless pictures of Paul’s. The thought was thrown back to the recesses of his mind as Vinnie threw his head to the side, exposing his neck perfectly. Gene’s mouth flew down at his throat, dark curls brushing against Vinnie’s jaw, a delicate contrast to the obscene wet squelch his fingers made moving in and out of him. Gene had used quite the amount of lube, not wanting to be too rough with his newest doll, and was still curling his fingers to shove more inside.

Gene worked his fingers in a little further and found his prostate, stroking across it. With a sharp breath, Vinnie sunk his teeth into his lower lip, pressing his head back against the pillows.

Vinnie glanced up him, catching Gene’s legendary tongue swipe out over his lower lip. And going on instinct and the influence of whiskey, the lead guitarist widened his thighs in order to display himself. Gene made a soft noise as he spread himself for him, even going as far to tilt his hips and give them a shake.

It had Gene lowering himself down, catching his open mouth in another kiss. “You look so good, sweetheart~” he whispered against his mouth.

The dark blush on Vinnie’s face became even darker. God. Those words… Coming from Gene, they meant so much to him. He wanted Gene to think he was beautiful, breathtaking-- just worthy of so much more praise! He told Paul that all the time, even when they weren’t completely alone. Vinnie just wanted some of it, just wanted a taste of the affection he’d been wanting from him for so long!

Right now, in this space, that was what he was being given, and something about it felt raw, felt right.

“Such a tiny thing,” Gene rumbled deeply, pressing his fingers up against the shifting roll of Vinnie’s hips. “How in the world am I going to fit in you, baby?”

Vinnie smirked, then leaned up to throw an arm around his neck in order to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Guess you’ll want it no matter what, yeah? Not the porcelain type, yeah?” Gene whispered, nasty with his tongue in the next second, a slow lick in against Vinnie’s, underneath it to draw it into his own mouth. Twisting his all the way around his, Gene brought yet another needy whimper out from his doll. Ah, but as much as he was enjoying his own teasing, Gene did have to take care of him.

The lead guitarist was absolutely breathless when his lover pulled back from him. He whimpered sharply as he felt the outward slip of Gene’s fingers against him, leaving Vinnie all unpleasant with emptiness, clenching down on nothing.

The tiniest of tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes, and he about raised his voice, but Gene silenced him with a quick kiss to the cheek.

“One second, sweetheart,” he told him, ripping the foil off to roll the condom onto his stiff cock.

Unable to help himself, Vinnie reached out and rubbed his thumb to the head through the latex. A low growl crawled out of Gene’s throat, but he didn’t stop him from investigating him. There was something endearing shining in Vinnie’s eyes as he handled him. Gene smiled briefly, but he had to move his hand back so that they could move on with the show.

It was nearly impossible for Vinnie to remain quiet as Gene shifted him so that he could swiftly slide on in. Those tiny groans of want just kept escaping him, and he about screamed when Gene teased him by slowly swiping his cock against him. When he did it a second time, Vinnie about cried. Thankfully, Gene took pity and finally thrust in-- just a bit at first to get a feel for him.

It was probably for the best, too, since Gene’s felt very thick. Thicker and realer than any toy he’d ever used, and it made Vinnie yelp out a surprised sound.

Gene stopped for a moment, looking down to see if he’d hurt him, but relaxed when he saw Vinnie leaning into it. He was just getting used to it, growing quickly attached to that sweet stretch that had his toes curling in hard.

The Demon’s sink inside of him was deliberately slow, the stretch so consuming that all the lead guitarist could do was form an ‘O’ shape with his mouth. The blush that dusted his cheeks flared brighter than before, and it looked so adorable across his face, Gene thought. It made him even more eager. So, he didn’t wait, thumping his cock in to the root, that last little thrust in and oh-- Oh god, _oh god!_

Green eyes burned with a fire and teeth clicked against each other to hold back whines-- but they failed and low groans raced out into the cool air of their room. Gene reached up, and smoothed his thumb over his doll’s lower lip and then up over the dramatic slash of one of his cheekbones, red with exertion and whiskey. Gene held them both there, Vinnie pinned on his cock, waiting for one breath and then another.

Vinnie leaned up, their lips ghosting together. His eyes spoke of want, need- the need of him! Gene made a deep noise in the back of his throat and finally moved, thrusting in again, bouncing his precious new doll on the bed. Vinnie cried out, thighs tightening, as Gene withdrew, then had his hips snap forward, only to do it again.

Vinnie dropped his head back onto the pillows with a sharp cry, and Gene followed him down, palms braced on the mattress against his sides. His longtime desire was finally- finally being fulfilled in the exact way he’d been dreaming of. There was a part of him that still couldn’t believe it, but he was believing it more and more with every controlled, rough shove of Gene’s hips.

Gene was making bringing his dream into reality with each of his thrusts, and each one had Vinnie’s spine lengthening back into a beautiful arch. He arched up until he couldn’t take it, and he had to kiss Gene, had to stretch for it for the barest moment before Gene’s were on him. For a moment, he loved to believe that there had never been another use for his mouth other than this, just hot, wet, open for Gene’s uses and desires.

The jolt of the Demon’s hips turned into a constant, long beat against Vinnie’s prostate. In and out, in and out, in and out. Vinnie had been squeezing his hands in the sheets below, but he threw them in favor of digging them into Gene’s thick curls. God…! God, he was already feeling so close to the edge, loving that deep, thudding bassline of pleasure working him over.

God, he couldn’t focus on anything except the radiating heat of Gene working him open, filling him and never stopping. He didn’t let up, breathing harsh and desperate against the side of his doll’s face.

“Guh- _Genie!_ Genie, I think I’m gonna come!” Vinnie gasped, unable to hold back his words any longer. He clung to him, fingers clutching at a shoulder blade. “Gene, I think I’m really cl _os-- Oh! Oh god--_ ”

Swallowing whatever noise flew out, Gene leaned down to kiss him again. Vinnie groaned into the dominating gesture and arched into it, lifting his back off the bed. He came on both of their stomachs, and Gene kept fucking him through It, prolonging it with every beastly strike against his prostate.

Gene watched him fall back down against the sheets, his breath catching on a ragged exhale, somehow disbelieving. A part of him, it seemed, could not believe that they had just done that. Though, that part was quickly being dissolved by his acceptance of it.

Through the fuzz of his post-orgasm, Vinnie was still conscious and aware when Gene suddenly stilled and cried out. The bassist trembled as he fell on top of him, breathing in deep against his throat. As his own warm glow began to set in his bones, Gene finally relaxed and shifted his arms, allowing Vinnie to slide out from under him and to his side.

As he flopped over onto his back, Gene blinked hazily up at the ceiling, his heart slowly returning to a resting rate. Everything felt good, great even, his every limb was all pleasantly too heavy to lift. Vinnie remained glued to his side, unwilling to stray from his new playmate, and he turned into Gene’s neck to mouth at his skin until Gene’s eyes dip closed involuntarily.

“Did what you mean what you said earlier…?” Vinnie asked him, lips vibrating against his throat.

“More…” Gene’s mind was quick to get at what the guitarist was looking for.

“ _More, more…_ ” Vinnie purred, nodding, “Only if you wanna, baby…”

Gene, suddenly feeling far more exhausted than before, shushed him, “Ssshhhh, dollface… Lemme sleep on it…” he murmured, then flicked out the light on the nightstand.

Vinnie pressed even closer to him now. “Noo _ooo!_ I wanna talk _now!_ ” he whined.

“ _Ssshhhh,_ ” Gene grumbled. He had just gotten comfortable for bed, and it was all he wanted to just welcome the sweet embrace of sleep take him into its arms. Surely, Vinnie opened his mouth for another retort, but it was likely silenced when Gene moved to snuggle against him and the pillows.  
  
  


As dawn broke, as did the alarm clock ring. Its annoying ringing was what had Gene waking up and angrily searching for the snooze when he would’ve preferred at least another two hours of peaceful sleep.

“What the fuck is that…?” A low voice from the bassist’s side asked. It went unanswered for now since brown eyes narrowed like Gene about to do murder if he couldn’t find and shut off the offensive noise. Thankfully, he eventually found it and yanked it out from the wall. As he settled back against the pillows, Gene finally paid a glance down at his side, sensing a soft body snuggling into him there.

“Good morning….” Vinnie whispered, cracking open an eye.

Gene sighed, leaning his head back. So last night hadn’t been a wild dream of his… This certainly changed things…

“Morning…” he murmured softly, nudging him over so that he could climb out of the bed. Vinnie shifted for him as he got up, muffling his whines as he did since he didn’t know how Gene was going to react today. “Listen, I know what happened last night… I… I won’t deny any pleasure that it gave me, but… Us?” Gene muttered, moving to get out of bed. He stepped over towards the window; the heavy curtains were pulled back, letting in the morning sun, and it framed Gene's figure in white outlines. He hadn’t bothered to put on clothes just yet and his dark curls were loose and all over the place. It was a disconcerting, vulnerable image for Vinnie. Even his scowl appeared softer.

Was he…? Was he being gentler for him?

Gene turned and faced him when he noticed the lead guitarist moving in the bed. His voice was low, but a sultry tone still clung to its edges. "This doesn’t get between Paul and I. This doesn’t get in the way of my playing. This doesn’t get in the way of KISS." he growled, “If… _If_ you keep those rules in mind… then I could consider trying to work something out.”

A blush burst on Vinnie’s cheeks. He hadn’t been aware that there could’ve ever been a next time!

Feeling excited now, Vinnie slid out of bed and accidentally took the sheets with him. With them half draped around his form, he dashed over and embraced Gene from behind, nuzzling into the nape of his neck.

Gene sighed and tried to keep watching the world outside the window instead of allowing his eyes to keep wandering back over to Vinnie. It couldn’t be helped, even now. It wasn’t easy for Gene-- Vinnie had captured his eyes with all of those sharp angles and his natural unwillingness to back down.

“We can’t let this get out, you know." Gene told him, with an annoyed exhalation.

"Oh, Gene, this’ll just be between you and me! I won’t dare tell a soul--"

"That includes _Eric,_ " Gene cut in. “And that certainly includes _Paul._ No one… No one can know.”

Vinnie said nothing but nodded. He got it. He understood. Gene wanted to test him, give him rules and layout of a plan-- he could follow that! He was willing to go the distance for this! Even if it meant going back to their old bickering, he’d do it.

Gene sighed once more and leaned one hand on the window, dark curls still tumbling over his shoulders, and said, "We still have time for something if you’re still running hot from last night… _dollface._ " As he turned around, the smirk Gene gave Vinnie burned in his brain like fire. Vinnie wanted to reach out and touch the flames, wanted to dare himself to try and jump closer towards its bright embers. He’d reach out until he got burned… and then he would try twice as hard after that.


End file.
